


Samaa And Oshun

by kiranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranwrites/pseuds/kiranwrites
Summary: Samaa and Oshun are two of my (many) OCs, and are Aang’s moms. This is a small snippet of when Oshun finds out that Samaa is pregnant. I’ll probably end up writing them more as time goes on, but here is what I have so far.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	1. A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Samaa and Oshun are two of my (many) OCs, and are Aang’s moms. This is a small snippet of when Oshun finds out that Samaa is pregnant. I’ll probably end up writing them more as time goes on, but here is what I have so far.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!

It was almost sundown when Oshun realized she hadn't seen Samaa the whole day. Last she saw her panicked wife early in the morning, saying some prayers to the spirits hurriedly and grabbing a bowl of salad before sprinting away, glancing back to make sure Oshun didn't see, before flying away on Tashi.

Somehow, it wasn’t the rushing that surprised Oshun, it was the fact that she had grabbed some salad. In all the years they had known each other, Samaa had never so much as picked up a leaf, claiming it was rabbit food, and that she was not a rabbit. So why the change?

Oshun sighed and glanced around the small bedroom. As she went around to Samaa’s side, she noticed a small Earth Kingdom pamphlet that said “How To Know If You Are Pregnant.”

Oshun’s breath hitched. Could it be? She thought back to that night, about a week after the two had talked it over with Gyatso and Yanah, but she never thought it possible.

But she quieted her thoughts and focused on getting their little room cleaned up, mildly considering if she should bring it up with Samaa later tonight. What if she was just reading something for Raho? She was known for keeping to herself; Oshun wouldn’t put it past her.

But this pamphlet was annotated in Samaa’s nervous handwriting, her hand undoubtedly moving so fast that it barely left any marks on the page.

A deep breath in, an exhale. It wouldn’t do her any good to assume.

There was a loud thud, and Oshun was brought back to the present with a start. Tashi.

She shoved the pamphlet back under the bed, wiped her face of any stray tears, and left the room while pulling down her robe.

She spied Samaa talking quietly to Gyatso while wringing her hands and stepped closer.

“- but what if she doesn’t want to?”

Gyatso sighed, clearly having had this conversation many times over before. “Samaa, trust me,” he said. “Oshun loves you. And she wants to be a family just as much as you do, trust me.”

Her heart jumped. Family, family -

“Ok, but what if?”

Gyatso smiled. “You need to trust in your love, in the life you’ve built. Do you doubt that?”

The air buzzed with something and Oshun’s heart fell at seeing her wife so nervous.

“You’re right,” and for a moment everything was still. Samaa looked up and began giggling. “We’re going to be a family, Gyatso!”

Gyatso smiled again. “But perhaps you should tell that to Oshun.”

Oh. so for all her sneakiness, he knew. He was a legend, and she would never doubt that again.

There was a pause and Oshun considered her odds of turning into a puff of smoke to save her from Samaa’s piercing eyes looking around.

“Oshun?”

Oshun stepped out from her spot behind the wall and waved shyly. “Hi.”

“Oh my spirits,” Samaa said, breathless, jumping off Izzi and landing in front of her. “Hi.”

Oshun couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “So...”

Samaa bent forward to lean her head on Oshun’s shoulder, face red. “How much of that did you hear?”

Oshun lifted her wife’s face in her hands. “Enough.”

Samaa looked her in the eye. “And?”

“And what?”

Samaa gestured to herself. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Oshun said, dipping her low and dropping a kiss on Samaa’s still-red face. “That I am excited for us to meet our child.”

Samaa reached up to her Oshun. “Me too.”

Oshun looked into Samaa’s eyes again and thought she saw a tear, but it was gone quickly and Samaa was laughing like no tomorrow. “We’re going to be a family! You, me, and...”

“Let’s save the naming for later, shall we?”

They didn’t say anything more and just laid on the ground next to each other, just soaking in the moment.

Samaa turned her head to Oshun. “I’m nervous, you know?”

Oshun kept her eyes shut, afraid that if she looked at the vulnerable look Samaa undoubtedly wore she wouldn’t be able to keep the tears out of her eyes. “Me too. I don’t know much about children, but I do know I love you.”

Samaa turned her head back and grabbed Oshun’s arm to her chest. “I know. And me too. More than I can ever say.” She hesitated. “I’m afraid that one day we won’t be here for... ”

Oh. That’s what she was nervous about. “Samaa. We will be ok. We won’t abandon them, not ever. They’ll never be alone.”

Samaa turned on her side and Oshun pulled her in, the tears definitely leaking from her eyes from the sheer euphoria toward their future. She wasn’t one to go back on her promises.

\--- fin 💜


	2. Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshun ruminates on a time Samaa braided her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing these femslash prompts! This one in particular made me feel very soft, even while writing, and I hope it makes you feel the same!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated! :)

A week or so after Samaa told her that she was pregnant, Oshun found herself thinking while picking fruits. From her vantage point, she was almost reminded of that place where she used to sneak out in order to meet Samaa.  
It was a place away from her family and maybe that’s why she’d enjoyed it so much - in her eyes, then, any place that wasn’t the cramped apartment was heaven. Though, she realized as she dropped an apple into her basket, it may well have been. She bit into the apple and felt Samaa’s hands in her hair again.  
“You’re staring again,” she’d said while looking off onto the seemingly endless greenery ahead of them.  
“I know,” and Samaa said it almost as a challenge.  
Oshun smiled to herself. “Why? Do I have something on my face again?” she asked, reaching up to touch the slight peach fuzz decorating her skin again. Offhandedly, she noted that she needed a new barber.  
Oshun felt Samaa’s gaze on her as she shifted closer, her hands moving around to hug her waist completely. And then, without warning, Samaa pulled Oshun onto her lap, clearly delighted at the involuntary squeak that came out of Oshun’s mouth.  
“What’s that for?” she asked quietly.  
“Stop being so pretty,” Samaa said, bending low enough that Oshun could almost feel her nose. The air was tingly with anticipation, she recalled. Though anticipation for what, she couldn’t say.  
Oshun rolled her eyes. “Sap.”  
Samaa finally leaned down to peck Oshun’s lips. “Shut up and let me love you.”  
Oshun reached up. “While you do that, I’m going to nap,” she declared, promptly closing her eyes and play-snoring. It was mostly to see if Samaa would drop her head to the ground so she could pick up the book she’d brought, but that never came. Samaa kept running her hands through Oshun’s hair until she fell asleep in the broad daylight.  
\---  
She woke up slowly, clearly still in Samaa’s lap.  
Samaa sat with her eyes closed and fists adjoined in a trance so deep that Oshun felt that she was intruding on a personal moment. As quietly as she could, she got off her lap, wrote a note, left it on her lap, and walked away.  
_I had fun sleeping on you, but it’s getting late and my dad will be angry if I’m not back in time for dinner, so I left. You were meditating so I figured I’d let you sit for a while longer. Love, Regards, Yours, Sincerely, Oshun :)_  
\---  
It wasn’t until the next morning that she noticed the many braids in her hair.  
She was almost late to the shop and she could hear her dad thumping around. No time to unto all these braids, she thought with a blush. She could imagine Samaa’s loving hands going through her hair, lightly pulling and twisting, and then undoing and redoing until they were just right.  
She thought about Samaa in her orange and red robes, the top of her head squeaky clean and the back a small bob, bobbing along to the music she imagined to be anywhere and everywhere, and paused. Samaa had spent time in her hair. She never spent a moment on anything she thought unworthy. That meant that Samaa saw her as worthy of her time. Maybe even someone worth perfection, if the state of her hair was something to go by. _Oh._  
The thumping downstairs getting louder, Oshun pulled on her clothes and rushed out the door without so much as a goodbye, more to keep this newfound joy to herself for a little longer than anything else.


End file.
